


God Save the Queen

by FizzlingMatches



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Half Drabble, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzlingMatches/pseuds/FizzlingMatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d slipped through his fingers, like blood dripping to the floor - uncatchable and faster than a blink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Save the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this after seeing Suicide Squad (again) and I just thought this scene was so interesting!! I really loved the movie, even though there were definitely things I disliked within it. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!!!

She’d slipped through his fingers, like blood dripping to the floor - uncatchable and faster than a blink. 

_Puddin’, I can’t swim!_

Her scream as the car plunged into the dank and icy water had been processed seconds too late. He’d already swam through the hole smashed through the windshield, thinking Harley was right behind him. The bubbles in his wake were his, not the reassurance of the Queen of Gotham breathing well and escaping with him to yet another adventure, filled with bloodshed and bullet shells. He’d resurfaced to see the Bat’s car speeding off. Her tell-tale hair - pink as bubblegum, blue as a fading bruise, and pale as her skin was fluttering in the window and dashing into the night, Harley and the masked vigilante with it.

Only the water his body bobbed up and down in heard his scream of rage and sorrow, muted from when he’d plunged his face underwater, at how his light of life, acid and electricity borne, was gone. Gone far far away, away from the chains she’d swing in like they were the veins running in her flesh, away from the weapons littering their homes like left shoes, away from the city she’d ruled through fear and the power that seeped from every pore of her skin, away from him. Away from the King to her Queen, the green to her red, the bullets to her pistol.

They’d been dangerous apart, downright vicious as a pair, but when his Queen was taken from him?

Without his Harley Quinn, demoness of dementia and electricity racing through her blood, the taste of acid never leaving her lips, the Queen to his King, he would rain hell down upon Gotham City - rain blood and bullets until she was back at his side.

And God help whoever got in his way.

~~~

 

“Ha ha ha,” he’d whispered, pulled out of the river like a sack of wet sand. A new one, young and fresh as a daisy, asked where she was. “She’s gone,” he’d replied, sitting in the car like it was an empty throne.

“How are we getting her back?”

He smiled, placing his hand over the man’s mouth, feeling a true glimmer of happiness slide into his blood, a jolt of adrenaline. 

“Oh, sonny-boy, good answer. You wanna know what we’re going to do?” The man nodded. “We’re going to find her, and we’re going to burn a path through whoever has her. And when the flames are gone, and the ash is all that’s left? I am going to carve up their bones so that the souls burning in hell beg and beg and _beg_ for mercy. You know why?

“Because no one slights the Queen of Gotham.”


End file.
